


Bouquet

by MercurialComet



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, MC is Darya, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Darya's plant magic has a great way of matching up with current circumstances.





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This was an art trade between me and juliandev0rak on tumblr, go check them out!

Darya was stuck in the shop for a few hours, sitting down behind the counter as she used her magic to keep all the plants alize and healthy looking. As she cashed out a few customers, she noticed that her last one of the day, the one who had ordered yellow acacias, had some familiar purple hair. Looking up, she smiled as she recognized the hooded figure.

 

“A disguise works better if it hides iconic hair.” She remarked as she gave Nadia a kiss, the tulips in a vase on the counter glowing a bit brighter as the two smiled warmly, the countess sitting down and going over her day.

 

If the tulips still glowed a tiny bit because they were continuing to hold hands, neither of the women mentioned it.

* * *

 

Julian smiled as he took a sip of his drink after causing Darya to laugh, the two of them having a small date in the Rowdy Raven that was going quite well. 

 

As the two kept on laughing, their food arrived, and over the meal the two exchange stories and kisses and bites of food, finally being happy after the doctor's life was being threatened by most of the town.

 

The two finally felt at peace knowing that they wouldn't be separated any time soon, at least, not by death or choice.

 

Out of the corners of their eyes, they saw wild lavenders and sprouting olive trees grow at the table they were sitting at, a ring of protection around them. Darya smiled as she looked at the plants and kissed Julian passionately, a few orange roses popping up between the lighter pastel colors.

* * *

 

Nadia walked into her study at the end of the day, a message from Darya telling her that it was of the utmost importance. As the countess entered the room and closed the door behind her, Julian jumped up from his chair haphazardly, the two still on awkward terms, even if they were both dating Darya.

 

Campaigning for someone's death tended to do that. Either way, Nadia cleared her throat and greeted Julian. “Doctor. How pleasant it is to see you.”

 

“Likewise. How have you been after the trial?” Polite conversation, the two can at least pull that off. Even if Nadia felt apologetic and Julian felt ready to accept an apology. 

 

The two conversed, the conversation warming up from awkwardly polite to openly hostile, Julian accusing Nadia, Nadia insulting Julian, a storm of words with sharp slices and blunt blows that ended in a hurried kiss, one that held a million apologies, a million reassurances, and a millon declarations of love.

 

After the kiss, the two sat down on the couch, a group of yellow and deep pink roses surrounding them as they fell asleep, tired after their argument. Darya poked her head in and smiled.

* * *

 

The three grinned lazily as they laid down on Nadia’s bed, doctor spooning countess, countess spooning shop owner, shop owner smiling like the biggest idiot in the world. The three of them gave each other small whispers of sweet nothings, “I love you” repeated over and over again until they were all content and tired, falling asleep peacefully and quietly.

 

If Nadia woke up first because strands of holly fell from the ceiling and hit her face, she never told the other two as she braided them into her lovers’ hair gently, doing them same to her own as she fell asleep again.


End file.
